silverstagfandomcom-20200214-history
Auto-Loot System
Silverstag's Auto-Loot System comprises a series of changes to the native game that make it easier to: * retrieve items and equipment left after battles and * equip your companions with these items according to customizable templates. The Auto-Loot system is one of Silverstag's oldest features - it appears as early as version 0.01 - and as such, rests in a relatively complete and stable state. Upon completing a battle, Silverstag presents you with a list of five options. This list supersedes the native loot screen. Items are kept in the "item pool" until retrieved or left behind. The Auto-Loot system will inquire whether you want to: - Let your heroes select gear from the item pool. This will allow your heroes access to the item pool. They will search for equipment that is superior to their own, respecting both the item-type restrictions you've set as well as a ranking system that assigns relative value to each piece of equipment in the game according to its stats. The values used for this ranking system are used throughout the mod, providing at least a consistent measure of NPC's valuation of equipment stats. When heroes find an item that qualifies for a slot and is superior to their own, they will present the choice to the player. The player can then decide whether to allow the upgrade or to find a different use for the found item. - Change companion autoloot settings. This screen, also accessible from the Camp Menu on the World Map, allows you to assign equipment templates to your heroes. For each equipment slot, the player can select a class, as well as possibly specify other parameters, like damage-type. This system allows the player to use the "select gear" option to make upgrades consistent with their templates. - Access the item pool This option will provide a visual overview of both your inventory and the item pool. In this screen, you can make exchanges between these two inventories in a manner similar to the interface used by the native game. Players can make choices on this screen and then return to the previous screen to make further choices. - Collect valuable items and leave This option, once selected, will divert the player from the Auto-Loot menu and prevent further choices. This option allows the player to transfer items from the item pool into his own inventory, subject to space and value limitations. This option will not provide extra inventory slots or collect goods that the game does not consider valuable, like stones. - Leave items behind Like the above option, selecting this item will leave the Auto-Loot screen and prevent further choices. This method of exiting the menu effectively destroys the item pool as last configured by the player and prevents future interaction with it. In Autoloot Settings (Camp > Companion Management > Change autoloot settings): "Do not break weapon sets" has no function and can be ignored. It is a leftover from a feature that was removed when a Warband Script Enhancer update removed support for its function. "Retain heraldic equipment" (enabled by default) gives equipment that shows your heraldic banner a higher autoloot score than gear than non-heraldic gear - even if it is an upgrade. It is intended for those who prefer to have companions with a uniform look. When it is enabled, if a non-heraldic item is better than their current heraldic one, it will still display in the autoloot confirmation screen (the one prior to actually upgrading), but with the upgrade unchecked by default instead of checked.